


Promise

by Solecitoyanass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doncel Draco Malfoy, Drama & Romance, Fluff, Implied Violence, M/M, short-fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solecitoyanass/pseuds/Solecitoyanass
Summary: Harry ha tocado fondo. Para él es imposible volver a creer en el amor. Sin embargo, una promesa y un bello Doncel, lo harán cambiar de opinión.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Theodore Nott & Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black & Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: Esta historia inicia con una relación Ginny Weasley/Harry Potter. Posteriormente todo se vuelve completamente Drarry.

Harry subió apresurado a su habitación. Acababa de tomar la decisión más importante de su vida y quería dar todo de sí en el acto que pretendía llevar a cabo en menos de dos horas.

Pidió a Filch, su mayordomo, que le preparara su mejor traje. Así que cuando entró a sus habitaciones ya se encontraba sobre la cama. Perfectamente colocado y planchado, un refinado conjunto de tres piezas; chaqueta, chaleco y pantalón negro granate.

Aunque realmente no lo necesitaba, procuró afeitarse. Lo que si necesitaba, y con urgencia, era arreglarse bien el cabello, pero eso realmente era un caso difícil, pues por más que intentara acomodarlo, no lograba ser digno de un caballero. Pues bien, el sombrero de copa le ayudaría un poco a disimular el desastre.

— Milord —escuchó la voz de Filch al otro lado de la puerta—, ya se encuentra preparado el carruaje.

Harry sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

Se vistió con el mayor cuidado que pudo y después se apresuró a llegar hasta su caja fuerte, donde tomó la pequeña cajita cubierta de terciopelo y salió lo más rápido que pudo rumbo al carruaje.

El camino hasta la pequeña casa en los límites de Londres se le hizo eterno, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que solo se trataba de sus nervios y ansiedad.

— Aquí, déjame aquí —pidió al cochero, quien se detuvo de inmediato. Y de un salto ya estaba corriendo por el resto de la acera.

Una bella pelirroja lo esperaba no muy lejos de allí, con una dulce e inocente sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

— ¡Harry! —exclamó al verle ir hacia ella con tanto entusiasmo.

— ¡Ginny! —contestó acercándose e inclinándose de inmediato. Tomó su pequeña mano y depositó y ligero beso en su dorso. A pesar de su felicidad no podía olvidar las reglas sociales. Por lo cual, si se abalanzaba sobre ella y la estrechaba en sus brazos no sería apropiado, aun cuando nadie los estuviera viendo.

— Recibí tu nota, ¿qué ha pasado? —cuestionó la joven pelirroja.

Harry sonrió.

— Ginny, mi hermosa Ginny —comenzó—. No podía esperar, tenía que venir y decirte... pedirte que seas mi esposa.

La joven quedó en silencio, petrificada.

Harry sintió que perdía el aliento.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Esto es real? —exclamó después de un momento.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, sacudiéndola consecutivamente.

— Si, estoy hablando con el corazón —respondió y luego agregó—: Hablaré con tus padres.

Ginny sonrió de esa manera encantadora que tanto amaba y asintió animada.

Ambos entraron a la pequeña casita. Que, a pesar de su humildad, era cálida.

Cuando se conocieron, la menor de los Weasley creyó que su amor por Lord Potter solo sería una dulce y triste ilusión que tendría que sepultar en lo más profundo de su corazón. Ni en sueños un hombre como él; rico, atractivo, amable, se fijaría en ella. Pero nunca imaginó que un día, el hombre se acercaría y le sonreiría de esa manera tan encantadora y entonces todo su mundo cambió y lo que debía quedarse como una absurda ilusión se convirtió en una feliz realidad.

Harry tragó el nudo que se formó en su garganta cuando vio toda la familia de pelirrojos centrando sus miradas en su persona.

Inclinó la cabeza levemente. Y quiso agregar un saludo verbal, sin embargo, cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba siendo reverenciado por el grupo de pelirrojos.

— Lord Potter, es todo un honor para nosotros tenerlo en nuestro humilde hogar —se apresuró a decir la madre de Ginny.

A pesar del escándalo y lo poco común que le resultaba la convivencia con una familia tan grande, se sintió enormemente a gusto.

Durante su estadía en la casa de los Weasley rompió toda etiqueta social y no hizo más que divertirse. Incluso se hizo amigo del hijo menor de la familia, quien le pareció realmente interesante, a diferencia de los pomposos, petulantes y adinerados hombres con los que solía pasar el tiempo en los bailes y otro tipo de reuniones sociales.

Pidió la mano de Ginny formalmente y la familia aceptó con alegría. Así, el compromiso de Lord Potter y Lady Weasley fue anunciado en sociedad.

Las habladurías no se hicieron esperar. ¿Cómo era posible que un Lord, y no cualquier Lord, sino Lord Potter, fuera capaz de casarse con una mujer de tan baja alcurnia?

Por supuesto que los Weasley intentaban ocultar su pobreza, pero todos sabían que era una familia acomodada. Y era muy oportuno que precisamente su hija menor hubiera logrado atrapar al único heredero de la dinastía Potter.

*

Amycus Carrow era un duque importante en Inglaterra. Distinguido e intachable. De hecho, solo había un pequeño detalle que opacaba su perfección. Su bella hermana Alecto, estaba quedándose solterona. Y él, aun no había logrado conquistar el amor de su joven amada.

Comenzó enviándole regalos, cartas e invitaciones a algún evento social, pero la joven no había dado muestras de estar interesada en su cortejo, incluso siempre le rechazaba devolviendo los regalos o rechazando las invitaciones. Amycus no pensaba darse por vencido, haría lo que fuera para conquistarla. Pero la tonta tuvo que poner sus ojos en el Conde de Gryffindor, Harry Potter. Un joven ingenuo y desamparado, pero apuesto, muy apuesto. Y entonces sus planes se vieron bloqueados.

Hermosa, pero testaruda. Eso es lo que representaba esa mujer. Por otro lado, tenía que evitar que Lord Potter la desposara, pero no podría obligarlo a abandonar su compromiso, Potter era una persona bastante poderosa en Inglaterra, pero de alguna manera tenía que quitarlo de su camino.

Lord Carrow decidió que tendría que hacer algo al respecto. Tuvo que planearlo muy bien, era importante que nadie supiera que estaba involucrado.

Así fue como contrató a Fenrir Greyback, un vulgar ladrón que se dedicaba a hacer el trabajo sucio que los nobles no querían hacer.

*

Fenrir escuchó atentamente las indicaciones de Lord Carrow. Y luego recibió un saco de monedas. Indicación de que tenía que ponerse a trabajar de inmediato.

Por lo que permaneció a las afueras de la casa de los Weasley. Esperando a que la joven Weasley saliera de su hogar rumbo a la casa de los Longbottom. Donde solía ejercer como institutriz para los hijos de Lord y Lady Longbottom.

Primero vio a los dos gemelos donceles. Salieron riendo y jugando, nada propio de un doncel, pero muy propio de la personalidad de dos jovencitos con espíritu aventurero y travieso.

Esperó un poco más. Hasta que la pelirroja salió. Se veía realmente feliz y encantadora. Incluso le dio un poco de pena hacer lo que tenía en mente, pero le habían pagado por adelantado. Y él nunca quedaba a deber nada, mucho menos cuando se trataba de un trabajo.

Para llegar a la casa de los Longbottom, había que atravesar un pequeño callejón de aspecto terrible, invadido por cajas de madera y basura. Ginny solía usar ese sendero, porque era el camino más corto. Su madre siempre le recriminaba por ello, múltiples veces le advirtió que se levantara más temprano, pero la joven pelirroja jamás hizo caso. No obstante, ese día, precisamente ese día, deseó haber escuchado a su madre. Deseó no haber sido una hija tan desobediente.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry escuchó el llamado de Filch al otro lado del despacho.

― Milord, una dama viene a visitarlo.

― ¿Una dama? ―cuestionó para sí mismo. ¿Quién sería a tan altas horas de la noche? ―. ¡Hazla pasar! -ordenó.

Y luego se levantó de su asiento para recibir a su visita.

― Milord.

― Lord Potter.

Escuchó al unísono.

Lady Weasley se descubrió la cabeza, dejando caer la parte superior de su capa.

― ¿Lady Weasley? ―quería saludar a la mujer, pero su exclamación fue una pregunta sorprendida. Molly no dio muestra de haberse dado cuenta de aquello.

― Lord Potter, mi esposo se negó rotundamente a que viniera hasta aquí, pero tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que decírselo antes de que lo escuche de alguien más.

Harry se confundió aún más, y al notar la expresión perturbada de la dama, supo que algo andaba muy mal.

― ¿Es algo? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo? ―cuestionó comenzando a sentir pánico.

Harry inspeccionó el rostro de la pelirroja con mayor detalle, encontrando una lagrima casi imperceptible que quería escapar de la comisura de sus parpados.

― Ginny regresó hoy de trabajar, sabe que ella trabaja con Lord y Lady Longbottom ―Harry asintió―. No quiso comer y se mantuvo callada todo el tiempo. No se burló ni bromeó con sus hermanos como suele hacerlo. Cuando le pregunté qué es lo que tenía, qué le pasaba subió a su habitación y no ha querido salir de allí. Mi esposo Arthur insistió en no molestarlo y yo estuve de acuerdo al principio, pero he escuchado a mi hija sollozar. Algo grave le ha ocurrido, por eso...

Harry no esperó a que la mujer explicara más. Llamó a Filch para que le preparara su carruaje. Tomó su capa de viaje y le pidió a Lady Weasley que le acompañara.

Salieron a toda velocidad, el cochero apresuraba a los caballos los más que podía en una ciudad como Londres.

Harry se sentía desesperado. ¿Qué era eso tan grave que había ocurrido a Ginny como para que toda su alegría se hubiera apagado?

Llegaron a la casa de los Weasley y Harry se apresuró a entrar. Los modales no tenían importancia en un momento tan importante.

― ¿Dónde se encuentra la habitación de Ginny? ―miró desesperado hacia todas direcciones. Molly iba a responder, pero fue interrumpida por Ron.

― Ginny no está. Salió hace un rato, papá y Charlie salieron a buscarla. Yo me quedé con los gemelos por si vuelve.

La expresión de Molly se tornó horrorizada.

― ¿Cómo permitieron que saliera de casa?

― Salió a escondidas, no nos dimos cuenta hasta que los gemelos subieron a ver cómo se encontraba ―trató de explicar el joven―. Lo sentimos mamá, nosotros no queríamos...

Harry interrumpió.

― Saldré a buscarla ―informó y sin esperar más, salió de nuevo de la casa, Ron se apresuró a tomar su capa y salió con él.

Mientras tanto, Molly subió a buscar a los gemelos. Su hija estaba allá afuera sola, y estaba muy preocupada, pero también tenía que pensar en sus donceles.

― ¡Mamá! ―exclamó Fred al verla entrar en su habitación.

Ella se acercó a ambos y los abrazó.

― Mamá, sentimos lo de Ginny ―la mujer negó con la cabeza.

― No, ustedes no tienen culpa de nada.

―Mamá, mira.

Fred le entregó un sobre con la letra de Ginny. Rápidamente se apresuró a abrirla sin detenerse a pensar que el destinatario no era ella. Y lo que leyó la dejó horrorizada. Soltó un grito de dolor mientras sus dos hijos se apresuraban a auxiliarla.

Mientras tanto, en el centro de la ciudad, el inspector jefe de la policía de Londres Gawain Robards, movilizaba a todos los oficiales que tenía a su disposición en la búsqueda de Ginevra Weasley.

Harry había ido directo a la estación de policía para hablar con Robards y explicarle la situación. Como se tratada del Conde de Gryffindor, el inspector no tardó comenzar la búsqueda. Y horas más tarde, llegando el amanecer, por fin encontraron a Ginny Weasley.

Se había lanzado al río Támesis.

*

_Amado Harry,_

_No es posible expresar en palabras lo mucho que te he amado. Desde el primer momento en que nos vimos. Ese día en que te acercaste a preguntarme si me encontraba bien._

_Yo dije que sí, aunque tú sabías que no era así. Y me sentí feliz por eso. Porque nunca imaginé que alguien tan maravilloso como tú se interesaría en alguien como yo. Por eso te estaré eternamente agradecida._

_Harry, recuerda que este no es el final. Solamente el principio de una aventura llena de mucha felicidad. Sé que en este momento no lo crees, pero con el tiempo entenderás mis palabras._

_No olvides que me prometiste siempre buscar tu felicidad, sin importar las adversidades. Cumple tu promesa y encuentra la felicidad._

_Gracias por brindarme tu amor._

_Siempre tuya,_

_Ginny._

Harry apretujó el papel entre sus manos.

Ahora, Robards estaba investigando las razones por los que una joven como Ginevra Weasley decidiría suicidarse.

Harry escuchó el llamado de Filch al otro lado del despacho. Despejó su mente, no quería que nadie lo viera tan roto y desdichado. Así que se miró al espejo, respiró repetidas veces con fuerza y al sentirse más calmado salió.

― Dime, Filch ―el mayordomo lo miró por un momento, parece que sus intentos de fingir no tuvieron efecto.

― El jefe Robards se encuentra en el salón. Dice que tiene noticias.

Harry asintió y prácticamente corrió. Necesitaba saber, tenía qué saber qué es lo que había ocurrido.

Gawain se encontraba de pie, apretando su sombrero con las manos y caminando de un lado a otro. Se detuvo cuando vio a Harry ingresando al salón.

― Inspector Robards ―saludó.

― Lord Potter, un gusto verle.

Se sentaron y el inspector comenzó a relatar con suma cautela y profesionalismo lo que había averiguado. Al finalizar, Harry estaba consternado, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Pero sabía que podía confiar en lo que le decía el hombre frente a él. No le mentiría, no traicionaría a alguien proveniente de una familia tan poderosa como los Potter.

Ginny había sido atacada por la mañana. Ni siquiera había llegado a casa de los Longbottom. Afortunadamente, habían dado con el atacante, gracias a un testigo que vio cuando la joven era secuestrada en un callejón poco concurrido.

Después de eso solo hizo falta encontrar al hombre identificado como Fenrir Greyback. Robards llegó a casa de Harry para informarle que lo acababan de arrestar y en pocos días sería dictaminada su sentencia.

Eso no hizo sentir mejor a Harry, de hecho se sintió peor. Se culpó y lamentó por lo que pasó y por lo que nunca fue, se sentía morir, que su corazón moría. Así que agradeció al jefe de inspectores y volvió a su habitación. Necesitaba tiempo; tiempo para sanar, olvidar, solo que no estaba seguro de algún día lograrlo.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh, su dulce Ginny. Se había ido del mundo y su corazón con ella.

El Conde de Gryffindor ya no tenía corazón. A sus escasos veintidós años, ya no tenía motivos para creer en el amor. Había perdido a sus padres y ahora perdía a la mujer que amaba, ya no tenía nada por que luchar.

Los rumores no se hicieron esperar, la gente en Londres hablaba sobre el triste final que tuvo el romance entre el único heredero de los Potter y la humilde hija de los Weasley.

Un delincuente había abusado de ella. La joven no lo soportó y se tiró al río. Desde entonces, no vieron a Lord Potter sonreír de nuevo. Asistía, como de costumbre, a las reuniones sociales, por mero compromiso o por el interés de generar nuevos negocios, pero siempre se le veía serio y otras veces incluso molesto. Muchas mujeres de alta alcurnia intentaron presentarle a sus hijas o donceles casamenteros, después de todo Harry era un excelente partido para cualquiera, pero el hombre no mostraba interés en ninguno. Ni siquiera un amante se le conocía.

Todos en Londres se preguntaban si el Conde de Gryffindor se quedaría soltero para siempre. Y tal fue la magnitud de los chimes que los rumores no solo rondaron Londres, sino se extendieron a otras partes del país.

Así, pasaron cinco años. Harry se había convertido en un hombre más maduro, más apuesto y mucho más adinerado. Todos querían emparentar con el buen Conde de Gryffindor, nadie lo había logrado hasta ahora. Pues se decía que el corazón de Harry Potter era de piedra.

*

Se cumplía el quinto aniversario de la muerte de Ginny cuando recibió una carta de su padrino el Conde Sirius Black.

Lo invitaba a pasar una temporada en su finca a las afueras de Hamsphire. Era la quinta vez que lo invitaba desde que se había mudado, pero era la primera vez que realmente lo meditaba. Debía aceptar que lo extrañaba, antes, cuando también vivía en Londres solían verse seguido. Ahora, solo se había visto una vez, en la ocasión en que Sirius viajó a Londres para arreglar unos asuntos. También estaba el otro detalle, se sentía sofocado, ya no soportaba vivir en Londres, o al menos no por el momento. Todos hablaban de él, como si tuvieran derecho a hacerlo, pero a nadie le importaba realmente su condición, nadie comprendía lo que realmente significaba haber perdido a alguien importante. Ron se había mudado hace tiempo a Nottingham, el único miembro de la familia de su ex prometida con quien había continuado manteniendo contacto, después de aquel trágico suceso. Ya no le quedaba nadie por quien continuar en el mismo lugar así que decidió que sí, iría a la finca de su padrino y trataría de dejar atrás su vida en Londres.

Garabateó rápidamente una respuesta para su padrino y ordenó a los sirvientes que prepararan su equipaje.

― ¿Por cuánto tiempo se va? ―preguntó Filch, necesitaba saber qué tanto debía empacar.

― Por tiempo indefinido.

Filch asintió y movilizó rápidamente a la servidumbre lo que le correspondía hacer a cada uno. Harry se ocupó de los documentos más importantes y en dejar todo en regla. No quería que ante su ausencia todos creyeran que podían hacer lo que se les diera la gana.

Hizo llamar al señor Creevey, confiaba en él, así que le encomendaría que se encargara de todo durante su ausencia y si llegaba a ocurrir algún percance, no dudara en enviarle una misiva a Hamsphire.

*

― Harry querido ―saludó Sirius con los brazos abiertos. Sonreía y sus ojos brillaban de felicidad. Harry inclinó levemente la cabeza a modo de saludo y antes de poder informarle a su padrino que no tenía ninguna intensión de ser abrazado, ya estaba siendo envuelto en sus brazos.

«Te he extrañado, ¿por qué no habías escrito?

Harry se sintió un poco avergonzado por el reclamo. Si bien, tenía más de un año que no se veían, tenía más de dos años que no le escribía.

― Lo lamento, he tenido mucho trabajo ―intentó justificarse.

― No intentes eso conmigo Harry. En la ocasión en que nos vimos en Londres dijiste lo mismo, pero te conozco, sé que si quisieras escribirme te tomarías el tiempo para hacerlo.

― Lo lamento en serio, disculpa por intentar justificarme.

Sirius negó con la cabeza y de nuevo lo abrazó. Se apartó ligeramente, manteniendo su brazo izquierdo en los hombros del más joven y lo llevó al interior de la mansión de tres plantas que desde hace bastantes generaciones había pertenecido a la familia Black.

― ¿Cómo es que puedes vivir aquí? ―cuestionó Harry apreciando lo enorme que parecía desde el interior. A pesar de provenir de familias acaudaladas, no les gustaban las cosas tan ostentosas, entre ellas claro figuraban las mansiones.

― Regulus dice que es muy pequeña.

― ¿Pequeña?

― En la segunda planta se encuentran las habitaciones. Pediré que alguien suba tu equipaje.

Harry asintió y siguió a Sirius hasta la segunda planta.

Estaba cayendo el atardecer cuando llegó a la mansión Black, así que en cuanto estuvo instalado en sus habitaciones se dio un baño y bajó de nuevo para la cena.

*

Un mes después, Harry se sentía mucho mejor de lo que había esperado. El aire fresco y la soledad que el lugar le brindaban lo habían relajado. Además, comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo mal que se había comportado en los últimos años, especialmente con Sirius, quien siempre lo apoyaba incondicionalmente, y quien jamás se enojaba a pesar de los desplantes.

El joven moreno se paseaba por la biblioteca de la mansión buscando libros de leyes cuando escuchó la voz de Sirius a los lejos.

― ¡Harry!¡Harry!

El aludido giró y se acercó lo más rápido que le fue posible.

― Harry, he recibido una carta del esposo de mi prima ―Harry ladeó la cabeza tratando de comprender qué quería decir su padrino―. Me ha invitado a pasar unos días en su mansión. Será la presentación en sociedad de su hijo único. Y quieren que esté allí.

― ¿Irás? ―cuestionó no entendiendo del todo que quería decir, ya que Sirius no mostraba esa sonrisa que solía traer todo el tiempo, de hecho, parecía un poco serio. Si su padrino no quisiera asistir ¿entonces por qué se lo contaba?

Los ojos grises de Black brillaron unos instantes.

― No me llevo muy bien con Lucius, pero sé que mi prima quiere que esté allí así que lo haré.

― Perfecto ―Harry asintió en acuerdo.

Luego permanecieron en silencio. Potter no comprendía porque se había generado ese momento incómodo entre ellos.

― Asistiré, pero quiero que vengas conmigo ―explicó el mayor rompiendo el silencio.

― Hace mucho que no asisto a un evento social, no sé si...

― ¡Por favor, ven! ¡Voy a necesitarte! No podré sobrevivir yo solo.

Harry hizo una mueca. Realmente no quería volver a enfrentarse a los chismes y rumores de las damas y caballeros _respetables_ de Inglaterra.

― ¡Por favor! ―pidió Black poniendo mirada de cachorrito.

― De acuerdo, iré. ¿Cuándo es que tenemos que estar allí? ―dijo resignado.

― En una semana.


	4. Chapter 4

— ¿Has dicho Malfoy?

Sirius asintió.

— Si, ya sabes. Mi prima la bella Narcissa contrajo matrimonio con el Conde de Slytherin.

— ¿No se había casado con un mercader escocés?

— ¡Ah! Esa fue mi prima Andrómeda.

— ¿No se supone que tu familia es bastante conservadora? —cuestionó Harry mientras miraba el paisaje del camino.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

— La desheredaron. Lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrirme a mí. Pero ya ves, a mi madre le pudo más que mi hermano menor naciera doncel.

A Harry le gustaba estar con su padrino. Había olvidado que a su lado podía ser él mismo. No había reglas de etiqueta, solo espontaneidad.

— Háblame de los Malfoy.

— Lucius Malfoy es un hombre con bastantes libras en su caja fuerte, único heredero de una familia bastante adinerada proveniente de Francia. Así que en cuanto el hombre pidió la mano de Narcissa le fue concedida sin poner objeciones.

«Mi prima Narcissa es la segunda de tres hijas. Bastante bonita e inteligente. Decían que era la mejor candidata entre las tres. Todos querían conquistarla.

«Y por último está mi sobrino Draco Malfoy. Es un doncel bastante especial.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con especial? —cuestionó despertando en él una curiosidad que jamás había sentido.

Sirius soltó una risa.

— Será mejor que lo descubras por ti mismo.

— Comienzo a sentir miedo.

Black comenzó a reír a carcajadas y Harry le secundó. Estuvieron riendo bastante hasta que el pelinegro mayor quedó en silencio, mirando con atención a su ahijado.

— ¿Ocurre algo malo? —cuestionó confundido.

— Hace mucho que no te veía reír así.

Harry negó con la cabeza. Era cierto, él mismo se daba cuenta que hace mucho no se sentía tan tranquilo.

— Tienes razón. Espero que ahora que estemos en la Mansión del Conde de Slytherin tenga tiempo para reír así.

— Sé que tendremos que volver a acatar las reglas de etiqueta, pero te aseguro que la pasaremos bien.

Se sentía inseguro de ir a un lugar donde no conocía a nadie. Una cosa era pasar el tiempo con su padrino soltero. Otra cosa muy distinta, con un grupo de personas totalmente desconocidas.

— Tranquilo, te vas a divertir. Wiltshire es un lugar bastante tranquilo y mi familia muy divertida, ya lo verás.

Harry asintió conforme. Esperaba que así fuera.

*

Al bajar del carruaje, Harry se deslumbró al ver la gran Mansión dos veces más grande que la de los Black. Era realmente imponente e impresionante.

Un grupo de cinco mayordomos se acercaron a prisa para tomar sus valijas y guiarlos a sus habitantes. En la entrada principal se encontraba Lord y Lady Malfoy. Ambos de aspecto sumamente elegante, se notaba abiertamente su personalidad arrogante y orgullosa.

— Recuerda seguir todas las reglas de etiqueta —le susurró su padrino antes de acercarse a sus parientes.

— Sirius, qué alegría tenerte aquí —dijo Narcissa sin expresar ningún tipo de emoción en su rostro.

 _"No se nota",_ pensó Harry riendo internamente. Ya quería preguntarle a Sirius por qué decía que su familia era divertida.

— La alegría es mía querida prima —luego desvió su atención al alto e imponente rubio que yacía de pie al lado de la dama—. Lucius.

 _"No sé qué hacemos aquí",_ se preguntó intentando confrontar la incomodidad de la situación.

— _Primos —_ anunció Sirius, Lucius frunció ligeramente el ceño por el sarcasmo—, les presento a Lord Potter, Conde de Gryffindor.

— Es todo un gusto conocerlo al fin, Lord Potter —se adelantó a responder Narcissa.

Harry se acercó a la mujer y tomó su mano de la manera más delicada que pudo y luego agregó: — El gusto es mío Lady Malfoy —y se inclinó para besar su dorso.

— Lord Potter —dijo Lucius inclinándose levemente a modo de saludo y Harry respondió exactamente de la misma manera—. Entremos a la mansión —indicó Lucius.

— ¿Y el pequeño Draco? —preguntó Sirius mientras caminaban por el recibidor.

Lucius mostró un leve gesto de enojo, pero se recuperó de inmediato.

— Salió a montar, volverá en cualquier momento. Espero, Lord Potter, pueda conocerlo en la cena.

Harry no respondió a eso. No tenía nada que decir, excepto que sentía mucha curiosidad respecto al hijo de Lord y Lady Malfoy. Sin embargo, no podía decirle eso, sería gravemente inapropiado.

Y por fin, la hora de la cena llegó.

Cuando Draco llegó a uno de los comedores asignados para la cena de esa noche, se dio cuenta de que realmente había llegado tarde. Sirius le sonrío discretamente y decidió concentrar su mirada en los ojos grises de su tío.

— Disculpen la demora —susurró fingiendo ser apenado, ni siquiera se detuvo a echar un vistazo al resto de los asistentes se sentó en el asiento asignado para él. De inmediato un mayordomo se acercó a servirle la entrada.

— Es un gusto que nos acompañe Lord Potter —habló Lady Narcissa. Harry parpadeó varias veces recobrando el sentido. Al ver al joven doncel ingresar al comedor no pudo evitar apreciar su distinguida hermosura. Y se quedó sin palabras, no tenía idea de qué decir. Afortunadamente Lord Malfoy intervino oportunamente.

— Lord Potter, le presento a mi hijo, Draco Malfoy.

Harry pestañeó repetidas veces hasta que el aturdimiento fue superado.

— Es un gusto conocerle, joven Malfoy —dijo sin dejar de apreciar las largas pestañas rubias que ondeaban ligeramente cada vez que pestañeaba. El joven le devolvió la mirada, Harry apreció sus enormes ojos grises, del mismo tono que los de su padrino, pero definitivamente tan diferentes.

— Milord —pronunció el doncel, su voz era aterciopelada. Los ojos de Harry viajaron instintivamente a su boca. Era pequeña, sus labios delgados de color rojo cereza.

— Como verá, Lord Potter, la fiesta de presentación de nuestro hijo será en cinco días. Por eso tanto movimiento en la mansión. Tenemos mucho en qué trabajar. Esperamos a una gran cantidad de invitados. Todos ellos distinguidos.

Draco pensó: _"Por supuesto, Lord Krum y Lord Diggory"_

Sirius soltó un bufido nada disimulado, y Draco lo secundó con una ligera risa.

Narcissa le envió una mirada disimulada. Reprochándole la falta de modales en la mesa.

Pero el doncel la ignoró. Y se concentró en engullir sus alimentos. Harry miró discretamente el suave cabello rubio que se balanceó ligeramente.

*

Draco no conocía a Lord Potter. Jamás lo había visto, simplemente podía basar su conocimiento sobre el hombre en lo que había oído hablar de él en las reuniones de sociedad donde siempre terminaba siendo arrastrado por sus amigos Pansy yTheodore. Las conversaciones aburridas de jovencitas y donceles siempre desembocaban en un tiempo destinado para hablar del Conde más atractivo de Londres.

Según los rumores. Lord Potter no era capaz de sentir amor. Decían que era un tempano de hielo. Y a Draco eso le despertaba curiosidad. ¿Serían verdad todos los rumores?

Draco detuvo su paseo por la mansión cuando vio a Lord Potter caminando en su dirección.

— Joven Malfoy —saludó Harry al encontrarse con el doncel.

— Milord —respondió el saludo.

— Está muy agitado por aquí —se golpeó mentalmente la cabeza, realmente no tenía ni idea de qué decir frente al doncel. Y había pronunciado lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

— Bueno, en dos días será el gran día —exclamó en tono sarcástico. A Harry le gustó ese lado mordaz y divertido, sin poder evitarlo comenzó a reír.

Draco entrecerró los ojos, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

— Se ha reído —y en cuanto dijo aquello se reprendió, ¿qué acababa de hacer?

Harry se sorprendió por el comentario. Draco Malfoy no parecía del tipo de doncel que le haría una observación de esa índole.

— Disculpe el atrevimiento —se disculpó el rubio.

Harry negó sin perder la sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Por qué dirían que el corazón de este hombre era de roca? Nadie con esa descripción reiría de esa manera.

— Lord Potter —se escuchó la voz de Narcissa al otro lado del pasillo, Harry se volteó de inmediato—. Acompañenos a tomar el té en el jardín.

Harry se sintió nervioso, realmente no quería ofender de alguna manera a los Malfoy y el haberlos encontrado solos en el corredor, podría interpretarse de muchas maneras. Cuando la mujer no mencionó nada al respecto, aceptó la invitación y ofreció un brazo a la dama.

*

— ¿Y qué te parece mi sobrino? —cuestionó Sirius cuando al fin tuvieron un momento alejados de la familia Malfoy.

Harry miró a su padrino confundido.

— No te comprendo —Sirius comenzó a reír—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

— He visto como lo miras.

— Oh no, no, no, no. ¿Qué pretendes Sirius Black?

— Yo no pretendo nada —dijo tratando se parecer inocente—. Eres tú quien observa a Draco. No dejas de mirarlo.

— Eso es absurdo —se defendió Harry intentando parecer molesto. Lo cierto es que él mismo se había dado cuenta de que miraba más de lo normal al rubio doncel. Pero no era por algo especial, simplemente le intrigaba un poco. Sirius había dicho que Draco era especial, esa simple afirmación había despertado su curiosidad. Ahora, al conocerlo, y ver la manera en que siempre parecía ocultar sus verdaderos pensamientos lo hizo sentirse aún más intrigado. Eso era todo, así que no le gustaba lo que su padrino conjeturaba en su loca cabeza.

— Escucha Harry. Mañana es la fiesta de presentación de Draco. Muchos caballeros distinguidos vendrán para conocerlo y claramente lo sortearán, mi sobrino es hermoso, no te puedes quedar atrás.

— Estás confundido —replicó—. No me interesa de esa manera. Acepto que es hermoso, pero no tengo esas intenciones con él.

— Ve a dormir —ordenó Black mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Descansa, cuando despiertes relajado y descansado pensarás mejor las cosas.

Harry entrecerró los ojos, quiso decir algo al respecto, pero no tuvo tiempo ya que su padrino se despidió y se dirigió a su habitación.

Resopló frustrado. Por ahora no había nada que hacer, excepto retirarse a su propia habitación y dormir.

Después se preocuparía por hacer entrar en razón a su padrino. 


	5. Chapter 5

Draco Malfoy era bello. Demasiado bello para ser real. Una belleza exótica, había escuchado decir, pero estaba en desacuerdo, más bien era un ser divino del bosque, como una ninfa.

Sus dulces labios color cereza se curvaron en una sonrisa traviesa.

— Es realmente encantador —escuchó a un hombre hablar. Harry giró levemente la cabeza para ver de quién se trataba—. ¿Cierto?

Harry no respondió, permaneció en silencio contemplando a un joven alto y extremadamente guapo con rasgos cincelados, pelo oscuro y ojos grises, que brillaban como dos gemas. Tenía un cuerpo fornido y bien tonificado.

El sueño de toda dama o doncel.

— Lord Potter, he oído hablar mucho de usted. Bueno, mi padre le aprecia mucho —al ver la expresión de confusión en el rostro de Potter agregó—: ¡Oh, mi nombre es Cedric Diggory! Duque de Hufflepuff.

Harry asintió en respuesta.

— Un gusto —contestó.

— Es una sorpresa verle aquí.

— Ninguna sorpresa —respondió como si el comentario no le hubiera afectado—. Lord Black es mi padrino, fui invitado por él y sus familiares.

Lord Diggory sonrió. Era amable, se dio cuenta, el comentario anterior seguramente había sido resultado de los chismes y la curiosidad despertada en el joven. Harry había conocido tiempo atrás a su padre, una persona de principios. Sabía que el hijo era igual, lo podía ver en su mirada sincera.

— ¿También viene con intención de cortejar al joven Malfoy? —Harry entrecerró los ojos por unos segundos

— Eso es algo que no puedo responder —contestó. ¡Qué no podía responder! ¿por qué no? Si la respuesta era tan evidente. ¡No! Eso es lo que debería haber dicho.

— Con su permiso, Lord Potter —Cedric se despidió y vio cómo se dirigía directamente a Draco. Intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras y luego el doncel tomó su mano. Comenzaron a bailar y a pesar de que el joven ya había bailado con otros caballeros a lo largo de la noche, Harry pudo apreciar que al lado de Diggory brillaba mucho más, era como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro.

— ¿Ya lo vas a invitar a bailar? —su padrino cuestionó de una manera que parecía un tanto molesta.

Harry lo miró a los ojos intentando decirle con la mirada que no, no lo haría. Sirius frunció el entrecejo y una mueca apareció en sus labios.

— Harry, esta podría ser tu oportunidad de encontrar un nuevo amor —susurró su padrino.

— Sabes que no creo en el amor —respondió volviendo su mirada a la pista de baile.

Sirius resopló. A veces su ahijado podía ser un completo cabeza dura.

*

— Lord Diggory es tan guapo —susurró Pansy, Theo asintió en acuerdo.

— Pero no ha dejado de mirar a Draco en toda la noche —respondió, informándole a la bella jovencita que no tenía posibilidad con el Duque.

— Querido Theo, nadie ha dejado de mirar a Draco en toda la noche. Incluso Lord Amargado —un apodo que le habían puesto a Harry en secreto—. Y eso ya es decir mucho.

Theo asintió levemente aceptando que la morena tenía razón.

Ambos permanecieron mirando como Draco era invitado por el príncipe se Bulgaria.

— ¿Y qué piensas de su alteza? —cuestionó Pansy, el castaño observó por un segundo a la pareja, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

Permanecieron en silencio, admirando la forma tan elegante y precisa con la que el príncipe bailaba.

Su alteza Viktor Krum era un joven alto, delgado y moreno, de cabello y ojos oscuros. Tenía una nariz grande y curva, muy parecida a la de su padre el rey, un perfil afilado y cejas gruesas. Sin embargo, no era atractivo, pero su gran riqueza lo hacía un excelente candidato para desposar a Draco.

— Nada atractivo, pero muy poderoso. Imagínate, Draco como reina de Bulgaria —se contestó a sí misma.

Theo asintió ligeramente y bebió un sorbo de su copa de champaña.

*

— Solo faltó que bailaras con Lord Amargado y habrías figurado como el doncel más solicitado en un baile.

— Pansy —interrumpió Theo—, Draco es el Doncel más solicitado de cualquier baile de la historia —dijo en modo indiferente y luego continuó su lectura.

— Lo sería si Lord Amargado le hubiera pedido un baile.

Draco resopló frustrado y se echó a la cama al lado del otro Doncel. Si su madre, o cualquiera los viera en ese momento, desaprobaría totalmente su falta de modales.

— Basta Pansy, no llames a Lord Potter de esa manera tan desagradable.

— Antes jamás lo defendiste.

— Antes no sabía que es ahijado de mi tío —respondió molesto—. Además, se hospeda aquí. No es correcto que hables así de un invitado.

Pansy hizo una mueca, pero acató la orden de su amigo.

— Eso no quita que no te haya dejado de mirar en toda la noche —informó sonriendo de lado.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! —se defendió el rubio.

— Por supuesto que lo es, ¿no es así Theo? —el aludido asintió y sonrió ligeramente hacia Draco—. ¿Será posible, que usted, joven Malfoy derrita el corazón de hielo del Conde de Gryffindor?

Draco hizo una mueca y le lanzó un cojín a la cara. Se mostró ofendido y molesto. Pero llegada la noche, se quedó pensando en las tonterías de su amiga. Era una tonta, no debía hacer caso a sus burlas, aun así se preguntó porque alguien como Potter no dejaría de mirarlo, aunque analizándolo mejor no tenía sentido, pues no lo había invitado a bailar ni una sola vez y eso contaba mucho. Aunque en la ocasión en que se encontraron en el corredor y le sonrió de esa manera tan natural y sincera... ¡No! Imposible. Sus amigos no sabían nada. Además, Cedric Diggory había sido todo un encanto con él, podía ver en el Duque al esposo perfecto.

Por otro lado, estaba su alteza real Viktor. No era atractivo, pero si muy formal, amable y dulce. Sus padres estarían encantados de que lo eligiera como su esposo.

Permaneció sopesando sus dos opciones más apropiadas, y después de un largo tiempo llegó a una conclusión. Lord Diggory era el hombre perfecto y si decidía cortejarlo, él no se negaría.

*

Harry ingresó al salón que se encontraba en el ala oeste de la Mansión.

Lady Malfoy se encontraba en otro de los salones tomando el té con sus hermanas, Lord Malfoy permanecía en su despacho trabajando y su padrino Sirius se había quedado dormido. No pensaba en el Doncel. Hace mucho rato se había encerrado con quienes suponía eran sus amigos en la biblioteca así que no tenía mucho por hacer. Decidió que tal vez sería bueno descansar en el salón y tal vez beber un poco de whisky.

Entró sigilosamente. No había nadie alrededor. Suspiró relajado. Y se sentó en un amplió taburete.

Tal vez debería haber permanecido en su habitación. Pero no se sentía a gusto. O tal vez se debía a que muy en el fondo esperaba haberse encontrado con el joven rubio en el camino. Pero eso era absurdo. Totalmente disparatado.

Negó con la cabeza y se acomodó sobre el respaldo, cerrando los ojos. Comenzaba a quedarse dormido cuando escuchó unos pasos acercándose, se enderezó de inmediato y estaba a punto de levantarse de su sitio cuando la puerta fue abierta y por ella ingresó un rubio doncel de enormes ojos grises. ¿No se supone que estaba con sus amigos?

― ¡Disculpe, Milord! ―dijo Draco en el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron con los verdes―. Voy a... ―señaló a la salida indicando que saldría del salón.

― ¡No! Espere... ―Harry se sintió avergonzado por ese arranque desesperado por evitar que Draco no escapara.

Draco se quedó estático, meditando qué hacer. Harry se mordió el labio inferior ansioso y asustado de que el rubio no aceptara. Pero contrario a lo que pensó, el doncel se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

Ladeó la cabeza, esperando a que Potter hablara, pero cuando no lo hizo se creó un silencio incómodo entre los dos.

Harry no sabía qué decir, este momento no había sido planeado. Quería golpearse en la cabeza por ser tan impulsivo.

― Yo... ―balbuceó y se sintió estúpido, carraspeó y volvió a intentarlo―. Yo quiero saber si me concedería un baile.

El rubio se quedó estupefacto.

― ¿Por qué? ―era la primera vez que alguien lo sorprendía tanto y los descolocaba totalmente.

― Porque no lo invité en la noche de su presentación y me parece que ahora es el momento correcto ― ¿a qué había venido todo ese momento de insensatez? ¿Cómo es que había sido tan imprudente para decir algo así?

― Pero no hay música, milord ―explicó con una ligera sonrisa burlona.

Harry sintiéndose valiente y sabiendo que no había marcha atrás se levantó y tendió la mano al joven doncel. Draco permaneció unos segundos en silencio, observando la extremidad del moreno y luego la tomó.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco se consideraba un excelente bailarín. Así que música o no, él podría seguir el paso de manera impecable. No fue decepcionado cuando Harry lo guio en un baile lento y elegante.

No había música, pero ambos se la imaginaban. Si alguien los estuviera viendo diría que eran perfectos el uno para el otro, que encajaban con armonía. Cuando Draco había bailado con su alteza Viktor o incluso cuando lo hizo con Lord Diggory, se sintió incomodo e inseguro. Ahora, estando tan cerca de Lord Potter tendría que sentirse de forma parecida, pero no era así. Incluso se sentía como si fuera correcto, como si no tuviera nada que temer porque Harry no lo juzgaría, Harry no le exigiría.

Se miraron fijamente, los ojos grises se enfrentaron a los verdes y no podían dejar de hacerlo. De pronto, una idea vino a la mente del doncel.

― Tus ojos son hermosos ―susurró admirando el profundo verde esmeralda de esos increíbles orbes.

Harry rodeó con sus brazos la estrecha cintura del Doncel. Y se sorprendió al escuchar un ligero jadeo por parte del rubio.

Oh que dulce y excitante. Quería besarlo y poseerlo en ese mismo momento, pero no era posible. No era correcto.

― Harry ―jadeó Draco sin romper el contacto visual. Harry se perdió en la belleza del color gris de las gemas del Doncel.

Su nombre en esos dulces labios evaporó el poco raciocinio que le quedaba.

Y entonces lo besó. Fue un beso casto, pero demasiado dulce, un beso digno de ser recordado por el resto de su vida.

— Draco, yo...

De pronto se escuchó la voz de Sirius y de Lady Malfoy acercándose. Se separaron de inmediato.

*

Cedric sonrió y Harry supo que nunca podría competir contra un hombre tan atractivo y encantador como él.

Desde lejos, observó a Draco y el Duque de Hufflepuff tomar el té mientras conversaban de algo que para el rubio parecía ser divertido. Arrugó el entrecejo, imaginando que era él con quien Draco sonreía y no con el duque.

― ¿Ahora espías a mi sobrino? ―la voz de su padrino lo sobresaltó.

― ¡Sirius! ―giró enfadado―. No lo estoy espiando, solo es una coincidencia.

Su padrino entrecerró los ojos, inspeccionando la mirada de su ahijado.

― Dime qué ha ocurrido.

― ¿Qué? No entiendo a qué te refieres.

Sirius le miró con reproche y cierta advertencia.

― Le besé ―confesó.

― ¿¡Que tú qué!? ―exclamó impactado.

Harry bajó la mirada y se sonrojó. Sirius comenzó a reír, por lo que el Conde de Gryffindor se sorprendió, ya que esperaba una reacción totalmente diferente. Tal vez un golpe por quebrantar la pureza de su sobrino o un insulto.

― ¿Y entonces por qué permites que Diggory hable con tu novio? ―ese no era el reproche que esperaba.

― ¡No es mi novio! ―se defendió. Sirius le dio un golpe en la cabeza―. ¡Auch! ¡Eso no es propio de un caballero!

― Te mostraré qué más no es propio de un caballero si no vas y arreglas la situación con mi sobrino.

Era la primera vez que Harry veía así de serio a su padrino, fuera de las ocasiones en que arreglaba algún contrato o un negocio con sus socios, así que se dio cuenta de que realmente tenía que hacer algo al respecto o no solo recibiría un golpe de parte de su padrino.

*

Harry entró al salón donde Cedric y Draco bebían el té fingiendo que no los había visto. Se disculpó de inmediato y Lord Diggory aceptó su disculpa. En cambio, Draco se limitó a mirarlo sin hacer ni un comentario.

― Yo me retiro ―informó Cedric poniéndose de pie. Intercambiaron despedidas y antes de salir le prometió a Draco que volvería. Harry y Draco permanecieron en silencio hasta que escucharon los cascos de los caballos alejándose.

― Así que... ―comenzó Draco mirándolo fijamente― decidiste interrumpir.

― ¿¡Interrumpir!? ―exclamó ofendido y molesto, pero extrañamente el enojo no se debía a la insinuación.

― Milord, me temo que debes aprender a mentir. Pudo haber engañado a Lord Diggory, pero definitivamente no a mí ―Draco sonrió al ver la cara de estupefacción que puso Harry.

«Ahora, hay algo que me inquieta...

Harry lo miró expectante, su corazón latía a mil, después de ver la sonrisa burlona del doncel.

― ¿Estabas celoso?

Lord Potter se sonrojó, y quiso decir que no, que no lo estaba, pero sabía que Draco tenía razón. No sabía mentir, sus ojos nunca mentían, o eso es lo que siempre le decían sus padres. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, comprendía porqué Sirius siempre sabía lo que en realidad siempre estaba pensando.

― Si, estaba celoso ―confesó. A Draco le pareció muy valiente de su parte, valiente e impulsivo, pero aun así sonrió.

«Hace cinco años, estaba tan devastado que creí que mi vida se había acabado. Que nunca volvería a enamorarme ―comenzó a reír por la ironía―, pero bastaron unas semanas a tu lado, para darme cuenta de que mi corazón podía volver a latir. Así es Draco, me enamoré de ti.

Draco lo miró impresionado. Claro que Pansy ya le había advertido que atraía al Conde de Gryffindor, e incluso llegó al punto de creerle ya que era consciente de su apariencia, pero jamás imagino que le confesaría estar enamorado de él.

¿Sería posible que Harry Potter estuviera diciendo la verdad?

Observó sus bonitos ojos verdes, los analizó a profundidad y supo que si, efectivamente se había enamorado de él, pues hasta ahora no había visto esa mirada en él.

Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, era realmente adorable, incluso conmovedor, Harry era lindo, una persona increíble, alguien que había sufrido demasiado y que aún así había conseguido conservar su bondad. Era sincero y divertido. No el hombre ideal de cualquier mujer o doncel, pero si la persona ideal para alguien que merecía la mayor devoción del mundo.

Entonces, más ideas se le vinieron a la mente y comenzó a divagar. Harry notó que se perdía en sus pensamientos.

― ¿Draco? ―preguntó.

El rubio salió de su ensimismamiento y fijó sus enormes ojos grises en Harry. Y entonces dijo:

― Yo... lo lamento, pero no puedo corresponder a sus sentimientos.

Fue así como Harry Potter supo que una vez más había perdido.


	7. Chapter 7

Contrario a lo que cualquiera podría pensar, Harry no se dio por vencido. Ante el primer rechazo de Draco, decidió que haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para conquistarlo. Así que se atrevió a hablar con el padre de Draco e informarle sus intenciones.

Contrario a lo que Harry podría pensar, Lord Malfoy estuvo de acuerdo con el cortejo, aunque le advirtió que, si Draco no lo elegía, él no le impondría una decisión.

Entonces comprendió que tendría que dar todo de sí para conquistarlo.

Harry tenía una ventaja, una que fue fortalecida por la aprobación de Lord Malfoy. Harry vivía en el mismo lugar que Draco. Y eso le permitía buscar más tiempo con él. Y pequeños detalles como ordenar a alguien de la servidumbre que pusiera un bonito ramo de flores en la habitación del doncel antes de que despertara. O regalarle una buena dotación de chocolates de la más alta calidad. Harry sabía que a Draco le encantaba tener la atención de las personas a su alrededor. Así que aprovechó esa debilidad para ganar su corazón.

Harry se dio cuenta que el reto que implicaba conquistar al joven Malfoy le gustaba. Era muy distinto a lo que había ocurrido en su tiempo con Ginny, era realmente excitante y se dio cuenta que era la primera vez en cinco años que realmente se sentía feliz.

*

¿Por qué le había dicho que no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos?

Se sintió tan tonto. Pero debía confesar que en el momento de la confesión se había asustado. Además, él ya había elegido a Lord Diggory, solo estaba esperando a que le pidiera matrimonio. No podía darle a Potter falsas esperanzas.

Eso no impedía que se sintiera alagado por todas las atenciones que estaba recibiendo últimamente. Incluso lo cautivaba, pero nunca como para cambiar de opinión en su decisión.

— Joven Draco.

— ¿Sí? —respondió. Un mayordomo le hablaba desde el otro lado se la puerta de su habitación.

— Lord Diggory ha venido a visitarle.

Draco indicó que lo llevara al balcón donde solían tomar el té en los días relativamente fríos.

Se miró rápidamente al espejo y se dirigió a su destino.

Saludó a Lord Diggory de manera formal e iniciaron una conversación amena. Sin embargo, Draco no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que no se sentía tranquilo. Era como si todo el tiempo tuviera que cuidar lo que decía, lo que hacía, para que el duque no se decepcionara de él. No era para nada parecido a cuando estaba con Harry, con quien podía ser él mismo y sabía que no sería juzgado o rechazado.

— ¿Draco? —el joven doncel salió de su ensimismamiento y asintió con la cabeza, animando a Cedric a hablar.

Mientras tanto, Harry buscaba a Sirius por la mansión, pero aún no se acostumbraba a andar solo por un lugar tan inmenso. Entró a una habitación donde solían hacerse reuniones pequeñas, esperando encontrarlo allí y al escuchar una voz proveniente del balcón se acercó.

— ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? —escuchó la voz de Diggory y se detuvo, no sabía qué hacer. Huir o quedarse a escuchar la pregunta temida. Pero sus piernas no respondían, así que se quedó escuchando.

Draco entrecerró los ojos ligeramente. Harry amaba cuando esos pequeños pliegues, casi imperceptiblemente, se le formaban en la comisura de los párpados. Le daba una fuerte tentación de besarlos.

— Por supuesto, dígame.

Cedric volvió a sonreír y se acercó al rubio Doncel de una manera bastante peligrosa.

— ¿Qué hay entre usted y Lord Potter?

La expresión de Draco no cambió. Por su parte, Harry sintió que su corazón se congelaba.

— Nada.

Respondió con simpleza, como si se tratara del clima y no de los sentimientos de otra persona.

— ¿Nada? —repitió Lord Diggory bastante sorprendido, a decir verdad.

— Si, nada. Incluso menos que eso, me atrevo a decir.

Y levantó un poco más el mentón, en modo retador, como si le estuviera diciendo a Cedric que no se atreviera a dudar de su respuesta.

Harry sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Y tuvo ganas de llorar, muchas ganas.

El Conde de Gryffindor solo había llorado una vez. En la soledad de su alcoba, el día del funeral de su dulce Ginny. No obstante, tampoco había llorado demasiado, solo unas cuantas lágrimas de tristeza, lágrimas por lo que nunca fue, por la ilusión que le habían arrebatado.

Ahora, no solo quería derramar lágrimas, deseaba gritar de frustración y dolor. Le habían partido el corazón. Y pensar que solo un día antes le confesó que no se iría de la mansión Malfoy sin haber conquistado su corazón.

Se alejó de inmediato de su escondite, procurando que los jóvenes en el balcón no lo descubrieran.

Caminó sin demostrar ningún atisbo de dolor. Solo una extrema seriedad que no se le había visto en las últimas semanas.

Encontró a uno de los mayordomos de los Malfoy y le pidió amablemente que lo acompañara a su habitación.

Mientras tanto Cedric negaba con la cabeza.

— Bien, será mejor que me vaya.

Draco asintió.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no aceptarás mi propuesta?

No hubo ninguna expresión en Draco que mostrara lo que realmente estaba pensando, por lo que Lord Diggory tuvo que conformarse con su escueta respuesta.

— No eres el indicado.

Así era Draco Malfoy, un Doncel hermoso, inteligente y directo, con nadie excepto con Potter había demostrado quién era en realidad.

— Entonces espero que lo encuentres —el Doncel inclinó la cabeza, aceptando el presagio—. Solo espero que cuando te des cuenta, no sea demasiado tarde.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera replicar algo, Cedric ya había desaparecido de su campo de visión. 

Suspiró agotado. Todo en ese momento era un completo desastre. Al principio de ese mes, Draco estaba muy seguro de que el hombre perfecto y el único que tenía posibilidades para desposarlo era el Duque Diggory.

Ahora, un mes después, al estar junto al mismo hombre sentía que estaba haciendo algo incorrecto. ¿Y por qué?

Harry Potter, era el único hombre en el que podía pensar, sus sueños y sus insomnios estaban llenos de imágenes de los momentos compartidos.

— Harry —susurró tocándose los labios.

Nunca antes alguien se había atrevido a robarle un beso. Pero como en todo momento, Lord Potter siempre tenía que hacer las cosas diferentes.

Siempre...

De pronto, escuchó un gran alboroto en la mansión. Se levantó de inmediato y entró al salón que lo llevaría al interior para saber qué estaba pasando.

Cuando llegó a las escaleras vio que los sirvientes movían maletas.

— ¿Quién ha llegado? —cuestionó para sí mismo.

— No "¿quién ha llegado?", querido sobrino. Es más bien, quién se va.

Draco miró con curiosidad el movimiento.

— ¿Y quién se va? —cuestionó mirando está vez al hombre de cabello negro que se encontraba de pie junto a él con una copa de vino en una mano.

— Harry.

Por primera vez, frente a su tío, Draco mostró una expresión. Estaba muy sorprendido y confundido para siquiera detenerse a pensar en la etiqueta.

— ¿Lord Potter? —cuestionó desesperado porque Sirius le dijera que había sido una pequeña broma.

— Si. Dijo que volverá a casa. Hace ya casi cinco meses que salió de Londres. Los buitres ya deben estar planeando una manera de hacerse de su fortuna.

Draco dejó que su raro tío divagara. Él bajó las escaleras y se apresuró a buscar a Potter. Pedirle una explicación. Era bastante extraño que de un momento a otro decidiera volver a su hogar, cuando recientemente un día antes le había confesado que se quedaría todo el tiempo que fuera necesario para conquistar su corazón.

— Querido, ven aquí —exclamó Narcissa. Junto a ella se encontraba el mentiroso de Potter.

Se acercó disimulando en su expresión, pero con los ojos buscó los de Harry, intentando preguntarle con la mirada qué es lo que estaba pasando.

— Lord Potter nos deja, querido mío. Así que despídete apropiadamente.

Draco asintió y se colocó frente a Harry. Sus ojos grises miraron con insistencia los verdes. Pero no encontró ninguna respuesta.

— Milord, le agradecemos su visita a nuestro humilde hogar, fuimos honrados al tenerlo hospedado en la mansión Malfoy.

Harry inclinó la cabeza, agradeciendo las palabras del Doncel. Pero no dijo nada.

Draco quería gritarle allí mismo, exigirle respuestas, pero no era apropiado. Su madre seguía allí, con su enorme sonrisa y sujetando el brazo de Harry.

— Lord Potter —la voz de su padre retumbó en el salón—. Es una pena que nos deje. Pero es un gran honor para nosotros que nos invitara a Londres. Tal vez en un tiempo próximo nos tomemos unas vacaciones.

Harry sonrió y agradeció a Lucius por su hospitalidad.

Todos se dirigieron a la salida. Donde el carruaje ya estaba preparado y el cochero esperaba por su pasajero.

Draco se sintió desesperado. Afortunadamente sus padres se separaron permitiéndole una oportunidad de abordarlo.

— ¿Por qué vuelves a Londres? —susurró de la manera más disimulada que pudo. Y agradeció que Harry le respondiera de igual forma.

— Tengo que volver.

Respondió como si no se tratara de nada.

— Y lo que ayer dijiste...

— ¡Oh! Eso no fue nada, incluso menos que eso, así que le pido lo olvide.

Draco abrió grande los ojos y lo miró de manera acusadora. ¿Cómo se atrevía a espiar su conversación con Diggory?

— Qué no le sorprenda joven Draco. Fue mera casualidad, pero agradezco que haya ocurrido. Pues de lo contrario, un velo continuaría cegando mi visión.

Sin agregar algo más, abordó el carruaje y pidió al cochero que se pusiera en marcha.

Draco quedó de pie en el camino, observando como poco a poco el carruaje desaparecía de su campo de visión.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry volvió a su hogar. ¡Cuántos recuerdos le traía el lugar!

Mientras miraba todo a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que no había extrañado nada. Solamente a Ginny, su bella Ginny. Alguien que ya estaba muy lejana en su memoria. Alguien a quien al recordar ya no le traía esa profunda tristeza que hace un tiempo sentía cada vez que alguien o algo se la recordaba.

Ahora tenía un nuevo dolor en el pecho, pero esta vez era infinitamente diferente. Al menos con Ginny sabía que estaba totalmente fuera de su alcance. No la volvería a ver, no la volvería a escuchar, no volvería a tocarla.

En cambio, con Draco Malfoy, él sabría siempre que estaría por allí, en algún lugar de Inglaterra e incluso del mundo y que a pesar de aquello no lo podría tener cerca para demostrarle cuanto le amaba. Porque si, su padrino tenía razón, desde el primer momento despertó un interés que poco a poco se convirtió en anhelo y luego en amor. Harry se preguntaba si podría sobrevivir sabiendo que Draco estaba con otro hombre. Y la respuesta era si, lo superaría, como superaba todas las perdidas.

Del cajón de su escritorio, extrajo un pedazo de papel y leyó una vez más esas palabras que tanto le habían dolido en algún tiempo, las palabras de Ginny que al principio le parecieron absurdas e incluso ridículas.

Recordó el día en que él y la pelirroja hicieron la promesa de siempre buscar su felicidad, a pesar de que uno o el otro ya no existiera. En ese momento, Harry se había burlado de lo innecesario que era, ya que ellos ya se tenían, y mientras estuvieran juntos serían muy felices. Si tan solo alguien le hubiera advertido lo que le deparaba en unos cuantos meses, sin duda no se habría reído.

Sirius tenía razón, era hora de dejar ir por completo a Ginny. Ella no volvería.

Con una vela quemó el papel que por tantos años resguardó. Las cenizas cayeron en la chimenea. Se dirigió a la ventana que daba a las calles y observó los carruajes que circulaban, los transeúntes que se paseaban.

— Te he fallado, Ginny —susurró—. No puedo cumplir la promesa que te hice. Al principio creí que el amor era la respuesta, pero me he dado cuenta que ese no es el camino.

Negó para sus adentros. Debía empezar a ser más fuerte. Concentrarse menos en el amor y más en sus intereses económicos. Había perdido mucho tiempo paseándose con Sirius y la verdad es que le había encantado, pero era momento de volver a la realidad.

*

El joven Malfoy no era el tipo de Doncel común. Desde el momento en que nació, sus padres notaron que sería diferente; más hermoso, más inteligente, más orgulloso y más desobediente.

En apariencia era arrogante y mezquino. Sin embargo, también tenía mucho que esconder, ciertos secretos que solo alguien como sus padres, que lo conociera a profundidad, podría adivinar.

Draco había llamado a sus amigos, los únicos a los que les podía confiar algo tan íntimo sintiéndose seguro.

Se paseó por los grandes estantes de la biblioteca, esperando a que llegaran, leyendo uno por uno los títulos de los libros.

Sus amigos sabían que no debían anunciarse, bastaba con saber dónde se encontraba para que ellos acudieran.

De tal modo, que Pansy irrumpió en la enorme biblioteca. Se veía agitada, tal vez había corrido para llegar lo más pronto posible, Draco pudo ver en su mirada cierta preocupación.

— Esperemos a que llegue Theo.

Respondió a la muda respuesta de su amiga.

Poco después, el castaño doncel hizo acto de presencia y Draco comenzó a relatar los acontecimientos del último mes. Desde el momento en que conoció a Lord Potter y la impresión que tuvo de él. Sus encuentros repentinos en la mansión, las ocasiones en que lo descubría observándole, el excitante baile, dulce y casto beso, la apresurada y lamentable confesión que acabó en un rechazo, la perseverancia del hombre, los regalos al despertar, las atenciones, el amor en esos bellos ojos verdes, porque si, ahora lo sabía, ese brillo en los ojos de Potter no era otra cosa más que amor y había sido tan estúpido para no verlo.

— ¿Por qué dijiste algo así? —Pansy exclamó indignada. Cierto que Lord Diggory representaba una mejor opción para Draco, pero Lord Potter..., Lord Potter se había comportado como todo un príncipe.

Draco se mordió el labio inferior y apretó fuertemente los puños.

— Tenía miedo —susurró—. Estaba asustado. No podía creer que un hombre, el cual ha vivido los últimos cinco años atado a una muerta se enamoraría de mí, precisamente de mí, alguien arrogante y mezquino.

Pansy y Theo solamente se limitaban a mirarlo, en sus rostros no se podía distinguir si sentían tristeza o ira. Sabían que al rubio doncel no le agradaría ver que sentían pena por él.

— Ese no eres tú y lo sabes —Pansy lo miró con determinación—. Lord Potter vio en ti algo que los demás no.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

— Me repetí una y otra vez que Potter era como el resto. Que solo se acercó a mí cautivado por mi físico. Pero no fue hasta que vi su mirada triste, sus ojos que siempre revelan todo, que supe que era verdad y que lo había arruinado.

En la voz del doncel se notaba la tristeza y el enojo consigo mismo.

— Sin embargo, no es demasiado tarde —por primera vez, Theodore intervino—. Habla con tu padre, seguramente puede hacer algo al respecto. Sabes que no te negaría nada.

*

Harry salió esa mañana de su casa en Londres sintiendo la humedad del resto de la lluvia nocturna golpear su rostro. El clima de la mañana no sugería una caminata por las calles de la ciudad, pero eso no lo detuvo. Anduvo hasta la casa del señor Creveey, con quien había estado trabajando en rendición de cuentas. Se pasó gran parte de la mañana y buena parte de la tarde trabajando sin parar hasta que notó los ojos adormilados de su abogado. Sintiéndose culpable y apenado, se despidió de la familia y salió de la casa dispuesto a ir directamente a casa.

Al llegar a su casa, Filch se apresuró a recibirlo.

― Milord, tiene visitas.

¿Visitas?, Harry frunció el ceño.

― Se encuentra en el salón ―informó el mayordomo y se alejó tan rápido que ni siquiera le fue posible preguntar de quién se trataba. Resignado caminó rumbo al salón y en cuanto entró se quedó congelado. Intentando adivinar el significado de tener a un hermoso rubio doncel en el salón de su casa en Londres.

Draco corrió a su encuentro y se abalanzó sobre él. Cualquiera habría dicho que no era correcto, que era vergonzoso. Pero a Draco no le importó, se abalanzó sobre Harry y besó con furia esos labios que tanto había anhelado.

― Te amo Harry, fui un tonto al rechazarte en Wiltshire. Pero solo bastó que desaparecieras de mi vida por cinco minutos para darme cuenta de que había cometido el peor error de mi vida.

Lord Potter lo miró estupefacto. No comprendiendo aun las palabras del doncel.

― Harry yo... ―Lord Potter inspeccionó sus bonitos ojos grises, tratando de entender, de encontrar una respuesta y al ver el titubeo del doncel, el temor al ser rechazado, supo lo que estaba buscando.

Entonces sonrió.


	9. Chapter 9

Desde el momento en que Lucius Malfoy vio los bonitos ojos grises de su pequeño bebé supo que jamás podría negarle nada. Ahora, viendo a su hijo en el altar, tomado de las manos del Conde de Gryffindor constató que, en efecto, jamás podría hacerlo.

Draco no sonreía, pero sus ojos brillaban como pocas veces había visto. Como en pocas ocasiones lo había hecho con un extraño. Casi sonríe al recordar el momento preciso en que su hijo entró a su despacho sin anunciarse, se detuvo frente a su escritorio y dijo del modo serio y tranquilo que siempre le caracterizaba: ― Me casaré con Lord Potter.

Lucius había dejado a un lado lo que estaba haciendo para concentrar su completa atención en el joven doncel. Inspeccionó su mirada y su expresión impasible para determinar que su hijo hablaba muy en serio.

― Muy bien, pero cómo pretendes hacerlo si se retiró del cortejo.

Draco hizo una pequeña mueca y luego respondió:

― No me importan los protocolos.

Prácticamente estaba diciendo que debía hacer algo al respecto y no era una petición.

― Muy bien, a fin de mes viajaremos a Londres.

― No quiero esperar a fin de mes.

Lucius se frotó las sienes tratando de conciliar la calma. Sabía que esto pasaría. Desde el momento en que Sirius Black habló del Conde de Gryffindor supo que todo en su familia cambiaría.

Cuando Draco entró al comedor, esa primera noche que Potter pasó en su casa, su atención se concentró totalmente en el hombre. Incluso pudo verlo en su baile de presentación, donde bailó con una infinidad de caballeros con la sola intención de inquietar a Lord Potter, de hecho, al siguiente día fue victima de la frustración del joven doncel por que el único hombre que no lo invitó a bailar se paseaba tan campante por toda la mansión. Por supuesto que era totalmente inconsciente de su comportamiento, el joven doncel lo atribuía a miles de razones, pero jamás diría que era debido a la presencia del hombre de ojos verdes y cabello oscuro.

En ese tiempo, Lucius se preguntó cuanto tardaría en darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos o cuando terminaría con la absurda idea de casarse con Cedric Diggory.

Afortunadamente no tardó tanto como él esperaba, desafortunadamente pasó después de que Potter saliera de su mansión. Lo que complicó todo, ya que ahora tenía a su hijo frente a él, ordenándole que de alguna manera lo casara con Potter. Bueno, tenía una ventaja, el Conde de Gryffindor ya le había pedido su mano. Ahora solo tenía que lograr que se reconciliaran, porque estaba claro que Draco había hecho o dicho algo que provocó el enojo de Potter y por eso había vuelto a Londres.

― De acuerdo, viajarás con tu madre a Londres. Yo los alcanzaré en unos días. ¿Qué te parece eso?

Draco sonrió complacido y luego salió del despacho sin decir nada más.

Y ese había sido solo el principio. Luego, Draco había viajado junto a Narcissa y antes de que siquiera pudiera emprender su viaje, ya estaba recibiendo una carta donde Lady Narcissa le informaba que su hijo se había comprometido con Lord Potter. Bueno, al menos no había sido tan difícil como había imaginado, aunque Potter siendo tan predecible, suponía no tardaría en perdonar a su hijo.

Narcissa lo miró y sonrió, esa sonrisa lo trajo de vuelta al presente. El momento en que su hijo recitaba sus votos.

― Yo, Draco Lucius Malfoy, prometo amarte, apoyarte, alegrarte y cuidarte por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Harry sonrió, carraspeó aclarándose la voz ya que era su turno.

― Draco, en este día tan especial, juro ante todos los aquí presentes, pasar el resto de nuestras vidas amándote, dándote alegrías y apoyándote siempre que me necesites. Quiero que sepas que te amo por tu amabilidad oculta, lo orgulloso que sueles ser la mayor parte del tiempo, tu arrogancia y tu humor sarcástico ―Sirius soltó una risa nada discreta― y me ofrezco a ti en cuerpo y alma. Gracias por haberme aceptado en tu vida.

Todos aplaudieron, Draco no esperó a que les otorgaran el permiso, se abalanzó sobre Harry y lo besó con ímpetu. Fue correspondido de inmediato a pesar de la sorpresa inicial entre la multitud.

Bueno, Draco estaba contento y eso era lo único que para Lucius Malfoy importaba.

*

― Pero no comprendo porque hiciste algo así ―en el rostro de Harry se notaba el enfado.

― Solo quería hablar ―se defendió el doncel.

― ¿¡Hablar!? ―Draco asintió―. ¿Escuchas lo que estás diciendo? ¿No te importa lo que yo siento al respecto?

― Por supuesto que me importa, no tienes que hacerme sentir culpable. Solo quería hablar con ella, no tiene nada de malo. Además, tú no debías seguirme, ¿acaso no confías en mí?

Harry boqueó sorprendido, se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

― Por supuesto que confio en ti, pero estabas tan sospechoso que temí estuvieras involucrándote en algo malo―al ver la reacción culpable de su esposo se sintió arrepentido por su impudencia, se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

Draco sabía que tres de sus grandes defectos era ser testarudo, arrogante y mezquino. No tenía problema con eso, siempre que no terminara hiriendo a su Harry. Bien, lo había herido e incluso se había enfadado. Se odiaba cuando lograba eso.

— Perdóname.

― No, está bien, tienes razón ―Harry, siempre tan comprensivo, lo miró directamente a los ojos―. Yo tengo la culpa, debí hablarte de ella en algún momento, es solo que he dejado todo eso atrás ―Draco acariciaba el dorso de la mano de su pareja intentando transmitirle seguridad―. Tengo una idea, vayamos a un lugar y hablaremos con ella, creo que yo también necesito hacerlo.

― ¿De verdad? ―cuestionó sorprendido.

Harry le sonrió y le besó suavemente en la frente.

Una hora más tarde se encontraban en la orilla del río Támesis.

― Pensé que iríamos al cementerio ―Harry negó con la cabeza.

― Aquí fue donde encontraron el cuerpo de Ginny ―comenzó a explicar―. Si hay un lugar donde podemos hablar con ella, estoy seguro de que es este el lugar indicado.

«¡Hola Ginny! Soy yo, Harry, vengo con Draco, mi esposo ―levantó sus manos unidas, como si realmente la pelirroja pudiera verlo―. Vinimos para platicar contigo, esperamos que no te moleste.

Harry miró a Draco, diciendo silenciosamente que era su turno para hablar.

― ¿Puedo hacerlo yo solo? ―Lord Potter quería negarse, pero aceptó respetando los deseos de su amado rubio. Se apartó lo más lejos que pudo.

«Mucho gusto Ginny. Sé que probablemente no te agrade del todo, después de todo me casé con el hombre que una vez fue tu prometido, pero necesitaba saber, conocer algo de ti. Puede sonar absurdo y tonto, tal vez piensas que me siento celoso de alguien que ya murió ―empezó a reír―, que soy tonto e inseguro. Harry me trata bien, me ama, me cuida y soy feliz y él también se ve feliz, quería que lo supieras, no sé si realmente es necesario. He escuchado que lo amaste mucho, yo te aseguro que lo amo muchísimo, así que puedes estar tranquila voy a cuidarlo por ti y nunca, nunca lo dejaré solo.

Miró a Harry y le sonrió, sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas por el frío del próximo invierno.

― ¡Ya puedes venir! ―Harry se acercó enseguida.

― ¿Te sientes mejor?

― Definitivamente ―respondió con una gran sonrisa, Harry besó sus mejillas sonrojadas.

― Me alegra ―después miró al río y dijo―: Ginny, he cumplido mi promesa. Soy feliz, mi felicidad es Draco y lo amo muchísimo. Sabes, este hermoso doncel es el amor de mi vida, sé que no podría ser tan feliz con nadie más. Gracias por todo el amor que me brindaste, gracias por ser mi primer amor, gracias por haber formado parte de mi vida.

Harry y Draco volvieron a casa, tomados de la mano, importándoles poco las reglas de etiqueta de la sociedad.

― Estás sonriendo mucho ―declaró Harry mirando a su hermoso doncel, quien difícilmente sonreía enfrente de tantas personas.

Draco mostró una sonrisa ladina.

― ¿Sabes en qué pienso? ―Harry negó con la cabeza―. Bueno, pienso que es hora de ampliar la familia ―sonrió divertido al ver la cara de bobo que puso su esposo―. ¿No vas a decir nada?

Harry parpadeó saliendo de su estupor.

― Claro, tengo algo que decir ―el rubio ladeó la cabeza―. Corramos a casa.

Draco empezó a reír.

_El Fin_


End file.
